1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of transmitting data between computer devices and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for permitting backend services, which are provided by a single backend system such as a mobile wireless network and which enable controlled access to one or more features of the backend system by (internal or external) application developers, to initiate, in an efficient manner, communications with applications which are using the services.